


Tree Climber

by MissDomesticFluff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bro - Freeform, Brotp, M/M, Oneshot, Tree Climbing, dude - Freeform, i actually ship them but this isn't very shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDomesticFluff/pseuds/MissDomesticFluff
Summary: I hope this becomes the twist and shout of the Haikyuu fandom. It is important to me. XD





	Tree Climber

Tanaka was walking down a sideroad, earbuds in. He finally got to go home! He had to make up for a test he'd missed so he was coming home late. Saeko was working late so he had the place to himself. Finally, some down time!

"Ryuu!" He heard his name being called. He pulled out one earbud and turned around, but there was no one there.

"Hello?" Tanaka asked the empty space in front of him.

"Ryuu! Ryuu, thank god! Up here!" He turned towards the voice, but there was only a tree. Trees can't talk, right? He walked towards it anyways.

"Uh, where are you?" He asked... well, I suppose he asked the tree.

"Up here Ryuu! Get me down!" That's when he saw it. The thing that was talking to him. It was a gremlin with two tone hair and scratches all over.

"Oh, hey Noya." Tanaka smiled. "I thought you were a tree."

"Pshh. I wish." Yuu continued the friendly conversation despite currently being stuck in a tree. "Did you finish your make up test?"

"Yeah, it was boring. Anyways, you wanna get down from there?" Tanaka asked.

"Can't, dude." Nishinoya shrugged. "I'm stuck."

"Bro, how?" 

"Got my way up, can't find a way down."

Tanaka thought for a moment, which is very dangerous because it's only when he thinks that he comes up with dumb ideas. "Bro." There's that dumb idea now. "Jump into my arms dude."

"I will actually kill you with the weight of my *killer* thighs alone." Yuu shook his head.

"No, man, I'm ripped. I have to spike all the balls! Well, the ones that don't go to Hinata... or Asahi."

"So, like, four this season? Dude, I'm not jumping into your arms."

"What other option do you have? I'll bring you sandwiches and new pictures of Shimizu every couple of days. You'll grow old in that tree. Never get to see my seven children - five boys, two girls."

"Fine, man, Get ready for your arms to snap off." He jumped. "ROLLLLLING!"

"THUUUNDER!" Tanaka caught him. And by caught him I mean was bowled over as soon as he finished his reciprocating yell. Nishinoya was left laying on top of him. When he sat up he was directly on Tanaka's lap. The two made eye contact for a moment before they burst out laughing.


End file.
